


Griffon and the Temptation

by protectorofgotham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Domination, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectorofgotham/pseuds/protectorofgotham
Summary: Griffon has always been attracted to Gavin's girlfriend Meg Turney. She couldn't ever act on her temptation to take her sexually, because she could consider herself another mom to Gavin. Geoff and Gavin are on the Let's Play Live Tour, and this is her chance to have her way with Meg.





	1. Chapter 1

Griffon loves Gavin a lot, so in a way having sex with Meg could be a good thing. She would just be making sure she's good enough for him. She's bi I'm sure she'd enjoy it. She's also hot and sexy, and her butt is god sent! These were just some of the thoughts Griffon was having to try to get her to act on her temptation. She wanted to so badly, but when? Geoff, her husband, and Gavin went on tour for 'Let's Play Live' and this was the perfect opportunity to get her. 

Griffon's daughter, Millie, went to a friend's house to stay the night. Griffon calls Meg to see if she can come to her place. "Hello." Meg answers. "Hey, Meg. I was wondering if I could come hang at your place. Now that the boys are gone we could hang just us girls." Griffon says. Meg replies, "I'm sorry my house is a wreck and I can't possibly have someone over with it in this state." Griffon feels disappointed that she was unintentionally shut down. Meg continues on to say, "We could hang at your place though if you're up to that!" Griffon gets excited and tells her that it's just fine and Millie was away for the night. Meg says she'll be over soon, she just had to finish up some cleaning she was doing. 

Griffon showers up and gets a slutty, but not an outright I want to bang, outfit on. She makes cheeseburgers, and gets some whiskey to loosen them up. 

Meg also showers, and puts on her Tetris dress. Which she thought she looked hot in. She wasn't trying to look hot, but she just liked the dress. She drives on to the Ramsey house completely oblivious to the actual intentions of Griffon. She arrives and knocks on the door, and Griffon greets her and lets her in. Griffon jokes to her by saying, "I didn't know when I ordered the stripper that they would send the hottest one they had. I am definitely getting my moneys worth." Meg laughs and says, "I didn't wear this sexy dress to just keep it on." "Me neither." Griffon says. 

Meg was just playing around, but Griffon wanted to set this first hint of her intentions. They eat and Meg says, "You knew the way to my heart. Food." "I was going for that." Griffon said. Griffon winks, laughs, and says, "I hope it gets to more of you as well." Meg laughs and isn't surprised by all the sexual jokes. It's normal for Griffon to joke like that, but for some reason it felt odd to her this time. Maybe it was the super sexy outfit Griffon had on that was throwing Meg off, but she was definitely confused as to why it felt different. They have a few shots and sit down next to each other on the couch. Griffon gets close to Meg and looks her up and down and feels her panties getting wet. 

Griffon says, "I see what Gavin loves about you. You're fun, sweet, and hot as hell." Meg thanks her and smiles. Griffon says, "I mean I see why, but I don't know why physically." Meg was confused and was about to speak when Griffon kissed her heavily on the lips. Griffon says, "I will just have to find out for myself." Griffon is very strong due to being a woodcarver. She lifts Meg and carries her to the bedroom. Meg is trying to talk by saying, "What is going on here? Are you doing what I think you're doing? Griffon I didn't know how aggressive y-" Griffon throws her onto the bed and says, "I'm going to fuck your brains out. You will like it." Meg grows wet, but still tries to get out of it by saying, "Griffon we can stop. We can just pretend this never happened." Griffon has taken her clothes off and climbs onto Meg forcing her into a makeout. 

Meg knows it's useless to struggle. Griffon can dominate her physically and verbally. They are having a very heated kiss and Griffon takes off Meg's shirt and bra. "Finally, I can see this fucking titties. You have driven me wilder than any other woman you fucking tease." Griffon says. This makes Meg very wet. Griffon attacks her nipples and starts sucking and squeezing her boobs. Meg has still a little fight in her until she feels a forceful hand reach her pussy. Meg finally lets go and accepts the situation. Griffon rips off Meg's pants and panties. Griffon kisses Meg and says, "Listen to me. I am going to eat your pussy, and then I'm going to put on a strap-on. Then I'm going to make you cum all over my fake cock. Then I want you to please me. Got it?" Meg nods furiously wanting Griffon to dominate her. 

Griffon inhales deeply. "You smell delicious. Time for the taste test." She licks Meg's pussy and tastes her wetness. Griffon starts sucking on her clit and inserting her tongue into her pussy. She hits Meg's favorite spot and she cums in Griffon's mouth. Griffon licks up all her juices and says, "That was the best fucking pussy I've ever eaten. I might want to keep you all to myself." Meg feels herself getting wet again. 

Griffon grabs the strap on and lubes it up. Griffon puts it on and says, "I want to fuck you doggy style." Meg gets into position and asks Griffon, "Why haven't we done this sooner?" Griffon replied by thrusting into Meg's soaked pussy. Meg moans loudly and Griffon starts exploring with her hands. Griffon says, "This butt has been the biggest part of your tease. It's the best part." She spanks it and it makes Meg squeal with pleasure. "You want me to spank you again?" Griffon asks. "Yes, Griffon, please." Griffon spanks her again harder whilst still thrusting her. "Say my name again! I want you to scream it when you cum." Meg gets spanked again and it forces her to squirt cum all over the strap on and she screams Griffon's name. She screamed it so loud that she thought Geoff and Gavin could hear it wherever they were. 

Griffon takes off the strap on and licks up all the cum. "I wanted a taste." Meg said turning back over onto her back. Griffon smiled and said, "Here ya go." She lays into Meg and gives her a taste of her cum. Meg loves it very much. She remembered that Griffon wanted her to please her, so Meg starts rubbing Griffon's pussy. Griffon reminded Meg of the ocean from how wet she was. Meg rubs her clit and occasionally inserted a finger. They don't break the kiss until Griffon moans and begins breathing heavily. "Don't stop, Meg. Meg!" Griffon screams while she cums. Griffon kisses Meg and rubs Meg's pussy to see that her own cum got on Meg's pussy. Griffon says, "That's convenient." "Convenient for what?" Meg asks. Griffon lifts one of Meg's legs up and sets her pussy on Meg's pussy. "It made it nice and wet for us." Griffon states and she grinds pussy against pussy. 

They both are in pure ecstasy for a minute until they cum at almost the same exact time. Griffon falls into Meg, and they kiss. Meg says, "I think I'm too drunk to drive. I guess I'll have to stay the night." Griffon says, "I think you better stay the week. Just to be safe." They kiss and rub each other's skin loving the smooth feel.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg wakes up the next day still confused as to what happened and questions Griffon about the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for more, so here's more.

Meg wakes up the following morning, naked, and in Griffon's bed. Meg remembers Griffon seducing her last night, but doesn't believe it. She looks around and the room is clean, and Griffon is gone. Meg starts to think about the night before and remembers they drank. She begins to assume the whole sex fling with Griffon was a dream. She doesn't really believe it due to waking up naked in Griffon's bed. It made more sense though than having wild sex with Griffon. Especially since she remembers it being some of the best sex she's had, at least in a long time. She gets out of bed and finds her clothes and goes to the guest bathroom finds some of her old things. Her makeup, toothpaste, toothbrush, and clean clothes that she had there from when Gavin lived there.

She gets her morning stuff done and smells bacon. She finds Griffon in the kitchen in torn jeans and a tank top making bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs with orange juice to drink. She says hi to Griffon, and Griffon smiles and says Good morning to her. Griffon goes on to ask her, "You sleep well?" She says, "Yes, I did. I just had this crazy dream last night that we had sex. It's crazy, I know." Griffon understands what she is saying and replies with, "Was it good? The sex, I mean." Meg feels relieved that she didn't say it was real and says, "I mean....yeah. It was a dream, so it was some of the best sex I've ever had." Griffon responds with, "I thought it was pretty amazing too." Meg gets confused and asks her if it happened. Griffon answers with, "Oh yes, it did. I fucked your brains out. At least I tried, and it sounds like I succeeded. You couldn't believe that amazing sex was real. You were really great too, in case you were wondering. I have had a lot of sex, and that was up there."

Meg unsure of what to think sits down at the table and realizes what Griffon was saying was making her wet. She didn't want to mention it, because this whole thing was a little weird to her. Then Meg looked at Griffon and that tank top was one size too small and it was showing off Griffon's amazing body, and her heart rate picked up as did her wetness. Griffon finished making their food and came over and bent down to give her the food showing off her cleavage and Meg's heart was racing. 

She drinks some orange juice to give her some energy, and Griffon goes to make her plate. Meg remembers Millie and asks, "Where's Millie?" Griffon answers, "She's staying another night over there." Meg goes over and cleans off the counter removing all dishes and wiping it down. Griffon says, "You didn't have to help clean, sweetie." Meg replies with a deep kiss. Griffon realizes what she was doing and starts rubbing her back and even grabbing her butt. Meg pulls back, and lifts Griffon's tank top off and sees she wasn't wearing a bra and her nips are very hard and starts to suck on her nipples and pinch her other. Griffon loves it and starts to say, "Bit-" but Meg was already nibbling on her nipples. Meg says, "I knew that you were one that liked being bit on her titties." She sucks on the other one and bites it and unbuttons Griffon's pants and pulls them down. Griffon says, "What a horny little girl." Meg says, "You were pretty amazing last night, but from what I remember you fucked me. I'm going to fuck you now." Griffon gets really wet and takes off Meg's shirt and she's also not wearing a bra. "I thought you assumed it was a dream." Griffon said. "Yeah, but I wanted it to be true," Meg replied. She lifts Griffon onto the counter and kisses her belly and can smell her wetness. She kisses her inner thigh and her pussy, and then gets right into it. She starts sucking on her pussy, and rolling her tongue around on her clit. Griffon grips the edges of the island counter top and moans. Meg pulls back and puts two fingers in and realizes she could fit three in and starts fingering her. Griffon's breathing picks up the pace and she is getting close to her climax and she starts bucking her hips. Meg starts licking her clit while inserting her fingers. Griffon cums all over her face, the counter, and her fingers. Griffon licks up her juices off Meg's face and makes out with Meg. Meg says, "We're going to 69 on here." Griffon giggles and blushes at the fact that Meg was taking control this time. She thought it was very hot. Meg gets on the island and lays on Griffon. Meg starts back on Griffon's wet and cum covered pussy. Griffon sucks on Meg's soaked pussy and the wonderful taste drives her wild. She loves her pussy and she gets nose deep in it and inserts her tongue, sucks on her clit, shaking her face in there, and rubbing her tongue up and down all over. The pure focused and point driven savageness was driving Meg crazy. She lifted her head up to moan and breathe heavily. She couldn't handle the sensations Griffon was giving her. Then Griffon was rubbing her hands all over Meg's body, and spanked her. Meg started moaning louder and Griffon sucked on her clit and spanked her again. Griffon spanking her drove her over, and she came all over Griffon's face, and mouth. Meg turned around and embraced her. Their naked bodies rubbing up against each other while they make out. Meg licked up her cum and gave it to Griffon via Meg's tongue. 

Griffon says, "You are the hottest fucking woman ever. This sex is the shit." Meg says, "We aren't even done yet. I want to cum all over your pussy." Griffon smiles and gets in position on the counter to scissor. They both lick their hands and make sure their pussies are nice and wet. They start to rub their pussies together. They start slow at first to savor it, but they soon realize they need release and to cum. They start rubbing their pussies faster and Griffon says, "I want you to fucking cum all over my pussy." Meg loves the dominant side of Griffon and obeys her command. Meg feels the release and her delicious cum in between her pussy and Griffon's. That warm feeling of Meg's cum on her pussy while rubbing on it makes her cum and moaning louder than was necessary at that time of day. They fall into each other again in pure ecstasy and kiss. 

They get off the island and Griffon says, "Our food is probably cold now." Meg says, "I just ate and I'm not that hungry anymore." Griffon laughs and they heat up their food and eat, because besides the joke they worked up an appetite. Meg gets dressed, again, and gets ready to leave. Griffon asks, "You're leaving?" "Yeah, I have a few things for Patreon I need to do, and I need to take my animals on a walk....." Meg answers. Griffon says, "Okay, and you can come back anytime." "See you tonight," Meg says. "What?" Griffon asks. Meg says, "You said come anytime. Tonight falls under that category." Griffon smiles and says she's excited and they part ways until that night.


	3. Griffon Gets Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon can't handle waiting on Meg, so she does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of requests for more, so here it is. I hope this satisfies.

A few hours has went by since Meg left Griffon in pure bliss from the sex in her kitchen. She can still smell Meg's cum along with her own in the kitchen. Every time she walks into the kitchen it makes her heart skip a beat. This time she couldn't take it and she started to rub one off in the kitchen from the smell and memory of the sex alone. She couldn't believe how horny she was, especially since she's had some amazing sex today already. She rubs her clit and pinches it. She moans and starts rubbing it around in a fast motion so that she can feel the pressure in her pussy dissipate. She starts breathing heavily and grabs hold onto the island where they had sex earlier for support. She is about to cum when her phone rings. It made her jump because it scared her more than it should have. She was so flustered that she couldn't locate her phone in time to answer it. She looks at the missed calls and it was Meg who had just called.

At that same moment Griffon gets a text from Meg. The message says, "Hey sexy lady! I don't know how long I'll be. Everything is taking a bit longer than expected, because I didn't get the exposure right on some shots and had to do some re-shoots. I will be there as soon as possible for dinner....and I'm not talking about the food. ;) <3" Griffon feels wet from the obvious hint that Meg is horny and hungry for her pussy, but very let down that she has to wait. Griffon ponders what she should do, and comes up with a plan.

She grabs her sexy panties and bra with her matching garter and stockings. She does her hair in her dreads that she loves so much, and puts on her makeup. She grabs a dildo and lube, just in case, and an ugly raincoat that she wore to a funeral once. She puts on her lingerie and her raincoat over it, and drives over to Meg's house. She pulls up and gets out of the car and walks to the front door. She can hear music coming from the house, and she knocks. Nobody answers and she knocks again. Again, nobody answers the door. She tries the door and it's unlocked and she proceeds inside. She hears the music coming from upstairs and she quietly goes up there and can the room where Meg shoots has the light on and the music is definitely coming from there. Griffon peaks through the crack of the door and sees Meg is doing a sexy shoot and her butt is on display due to her wearing a thong. Griffon just wants to pounce on her right now and attack her up and down. She didn't go through this planning and wore this stupid raincoat for nothing, so she goes downstairs and screams Meg's name.

Meg hears this and can't distinguish who it is over the music. She puts some clothes on and walks downstairs. Griffon jumps from around the corner and scares Meg, and she Meg starts laughing. Griffon bites her lip from how cute Meg's laugh was to her and is so ready to take her. Meg asks what she was doing there. Griffon responds with, "I was bored and wanted to come see you and that way I can just take you to my place later." Meg says,"Oh okay. I'm excited for tonight too and can't wait." "Funny you mention not being able to wait," Griffon responds. Meg starts to look puzzled then asks the question Griffon has been waiting for. Meg asks, "Why are you wearing a raincoat when it's not raining outside?" Griffon answers, "You have a good point. I should take this ugly thing off." Griffon takes off the raincoat revealing her lingerie with garters and stockings. Meg understands what Griffon meant earlier and her actual intents on being here are now.

Meg says, "Oh...fuck...you are fucking...whoa..." Griffon responds, "What? You like what you see? Want a crash course on this hot new item that can't be found in stores anywhere?" Meg laughs and says, "Neh, I'm not into door to door salesmen. Thanks for the offer." Griffon chuckles and says, "I can give you a free show of how it could work." Griffon rubs her hands slowly all over her body. "Any negative effects to this item?" Meg asks. Griffon answers, "Only if you call getting any room hot and steamy, then yes." Meg bites her lip and feels a moistness coming from her pussy and says, "What kind of a show did you have in mind?"

Griffon walks up and grabs her hand and pulls her to the couch. Griffon climbs on her and starts giving her a lap dance. Meg starts to drool a little bit. Griffon's hands slowly rub up and down her own skin and occasionally rubbing her boobs. She starts moving her hips all around and every once in a while she'll graze her own pussy on Megs legs. Meg is in pure awe of the show Griffon is giving her, and is frozen. Griffon grabs Megs hands and guides them onto Griffon's butt. Meg starts to rub and squeeze her butt. She ends up pulling Griffon closer and gets a closer look at Meg's cleavage and belly. Meg spanks it and Griffon moans. Griffon says, "You like what you see?" Meg says, "I love what I see." Meg starts to move her hands up Griffons body and puts her hands underneath Griffons bra and finds her boobs. Griffon starts kissing Meg and goes for Meg's pants buttons.

Meg breaks this kiss, and says "I've been sweating from the stage lights and it might be a little sweaty." Griffon smiles and it confuses Meg. Griffon stops giving her a lap dance and Meg feels rejected. Griffon says, "We can fix that." Griffon starts coaxing Meg to follow her and she does. They go upstairs to the master bathroom and Griffon says, "Let's get you all cleaned up, and you know what? I'm in need of a shower too. Let's take one together to, you know, save water." Meg laughs and says that she is a pretty smooth talker. Griffon says that she is well aware and pulls Meg in for a kiss. The kiss started out slow and passionate. They pull away to take Meg's shirt and bra off. They start kissing deeper now and using a little tongue. Griffon pulls away and turns on the water. Meg says, "Take it all off...slowly." Griffon loves that Meg takes control when she wants now, and complies. She undoes her bra and before taking it off turns around to where her boobs are out of sight, and undoes her straps to her stockings and pulls them off. She is left with her panties and bends over taking them off which shows off her butt, butthole and her wet pussy. Meg starts rubbing herself from the show and she starts doing the same with her pants. Griffon turns around revealing her hard nips and watches Meg. Meg turns around and bends over taking off her pants and it shows her huge butt off with the thong on. Griffon says, "Fuck...I want to fuck you so badly...fuck...you're so fucking...fucking hot...." Meg responds by walking up to Griffon and taking her hands and placing them under the waistband of her panties on her butt. Griffon grabs her butt and slides down her panties to her feet. Griffon is eye level with her pussy and wants to eat it so badly, but remembers the shower. She slowly comes up rubbing Megs thighs, butt and back on her way up. They kiss and embrace their naked bodies and go into the shower.

Griffon grabs some soap and squirts it on Meg and starts to rub it in. She starts on her back and rubs small circles all around it. She starts to really want to eat her pussy and reaches around with her soapy hand to her pussy and really goes to town on "cleaning" it." Meg leans her head back in pure bliss and Griffon nibbles on her ear. Griffon says, "I'm going to clean you up then I want you to cum in my mouth like you've never done before to anyone." Meg is under so much pleasure the only response she had was a very audible moan. Griffon works on Meg's butt at eye level. She rubs it, kneads it, kisses it, massages it and lastly spanks it. She moves onto the back of her thighs and rubs them up and down.

Griffon turns her around and starts to make out with Meg while soaping up her boobs. Griffon says, "These tits are the best tits I've ever seen. These are mine, no matter what anyone says." Meg nods and goes back in for a kiss. Meg inserts her tongue while Griffons hands continue to get her boobs. Griffon starts by focusing on the nipples. She rubs them with soap in circles and pinching them, but then she moves on to massaging her boobs. She gets her under-boob and side-boob and Meg starts moaning from the pure sensation of Griffons hands working her magic to her boobs. Griffon moves down to her stomach and does the same that she did to her back. She lathers it in soap and rubs small circles all over and she made sure she cleaned her belly button.

Griffon slowly worked her way down to Meg's pussy again and turned her back around and pushed her up against the wall. She spread apart her butt cheeks and rinsed the soap off. She starts sucking on Meg's pussy and her moan echoed in the shower. Griffon thought the soap would be an over powering taste, but Meg was so wet her pussy juices overpowered and Griffon couldn't help but touch herself while eating her. Meg places her arms on the wall for support and leans her head forward and moans. Griffon licks small circles on her clit and Meg wants release so badly. She was so horny from her lap dance earlier she needed release. She says, "I want to cum Griffon! Make me cum all over your face!" Griffon smirked and stopped touching herself. She used both hands to spread apart her butt cheeks again and dives into her pussy. Meg couldn't help but moan at the top of her lungs because the sudden giant amount of pleasure was almost too much to bare. Meg says, "Fuck, Griffon...your tongue is magic..." Griffon rubs her tongue on Meg's favorite spot and she starts screaming and holds her cum back for a few seconds to be able to feel this pleasure a little longer. She can't hold it any longer and cums all into Griffon's mouth. Griffon's mouth is completely filled with cum and it tastes so sweet. She swallows it and licks her pussy to get the lasting tingles out of her pussy and get what cum was left.

Griffon gets up and Meg couldn't move for a second because she thinks if she tries to walk she will collapse. "Holy...shit....fuck...that was the hardest, hands down, that I've ever came. You are so fucking amazing and hot," Meg said. Griffon says, "Make me believe you." Meg grabs the soap and starts cleaning her body and rubbing her all over. Griffon tells her that she feels really dirty and to really go in depth on the cleaning. Meg tells her that she didn't have to worry and her pussy looked like it would need a special touch to clean. She lathers Griffon up completely and starts to suck on her tongue. She rubs Griffons butt up and down occasionally rubbing her butt hole and pussy. Griffon pulls Meg in closer and starts rubbing her pussy on Meg's thigh. Meg pulls away and says, "I will make you cum when I'm ready to make it cum." Griffon's heart beats faster than it already was and her pussy was now wetter than her entire body. Meg sucks on Griffon's nipples and lifts her up and presses her against the wall. Meg loves this position so much that she keeps her there and starts sucking on her pussy in that position. Griffon rests her legs on Meg's shoulders and uses her legs to push her head deeper into her pussy.

Meg takes this as a sign that Griffon loves it too and she keeps a good pace going on her pussy lips. Meg uses one hand to rub her clit and the other to tease her butt hole and Griffon says, "How did you know that I like that?" Meg responds by saying, "You'd be surprised at what I know." Griffon bites her lip and leans her head back and starts breathing heavily and swearing. Meg takes one of her hands to now support herself and Griffon, and the other hand to rub Griffon's pussy. Meg starts to rub furiously and nibble on her clit and Griffon's legs wrap around her head and she screams, "Just like that! Fuuu...." Griffon was cut off by her cumming and screaming. She came in bursts that felt like all of the pleasure she's ever had came back and she exerted it all at once. Griffon slowly got off of Meg and said, "Easily the best sex ever. I knew sex was good, but this is something else." Meg said, "We aren't done yet." "With the shower or sex?" Griffon asked. Meg said, "Which would you prefer? Shower, sex, or both? We can finish this shower and be done sex wise. We could stop showering and just have sex. Or we could do both. What would you like Griffon?" Griffon answered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Griffon say? You guys can answer and which ever gets the most answers in the comments is what I'll write next.


	4. Griffon's Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon gives Meg the answer from the last chapter

Griffon answered...  
"I'm still dirty Meg. I need you to clean me up. Then I want to be dirty in the bed."  
Meg bit her lip and grabbed the soap and hand washed her everywhere. She turned Griffon around and started cleaning her shoulders. She started to massage her and knead her. She moved lower on her back and felt her smooth skin. She went lower to her butt. She squeezed it and spanked it. She loved it so much that she licked it and nibbled on it.   
She spread her cheeks and gave her butthole some cleaning and Griffon moaned. Meg grinned and licked her pussy for a moment.   
Meg continued her cleaning and went to her legs. Meg got really horny and quickly turned Griffon around because she wanted to see her tits. Meg rubbed, squeezed and sucked on her boobs. Griffon's pussy was dying. She went to rub it and Meg stopped her.   
Meg said, "Not yet."  
Meg went to her stomach and decided that would be the last place she cleaned. She licked in her belly button and Griffon moaned from excitement.   
Meg said, "Let's dry off. It's time to be dirty."  
Griffon could hardly wait to cum and dried off quick. She ran to the bed and started rubbing her pussy. Meg ran to her after drying off and stopped her. She turned her over and put her on all fours. Griffon started breathing heavily as Meg started licking butthole and rubbing her clit.   
"Shit...Fu...Holy f...this....this is...oh shi..." Griffon cried out.   
Meg started rubbing a little harder and from all the anticipation from the shower Griffon was about to cum.  
She screamed, "I'm fucking cumming!"  
Griffon couldn't contain herself and was bucking and wiggling from it. She came for what felt like an eternity. Meg licked her pussy and flipped her over. She licked her hand and made her own pussy wetter. She sat get pussy on Griffon's and started scissoring her. They both start moaning and Meg said, "I want you to fucking cum when I do."  
Griffon replied by telling her that she would do it. Meg rubbed furiously loving the feel of her wet pussy on Griffon's. Meg started to feel her orgasm approaching.   
She said, "I'm about to cum! Holy shit...I'm cumming." From the verbal cue Griffon let go and released her orgasm as instructed by Meg. They both scream and pant. Meg lays on Griffon and they make out while they slowly continue getting the last tingles out.   
Griffon can't believe how good this sex is. She wonders what will happen next.  
Meg gets up and tells her that she needs to finish her shoot.  
Griffon lays in ecstacy and ponders what to do with Meg next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third story, and comment if I should stop or continue.


End file.
